


Footsteps

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: They don't do this every time they go out, but Sirius always hopes they do.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/gifts).



> Written for Writcraft's Kinky Kristmas request for semi-public sex - thanks for the great prompt!

The lights flash, blue, purple, pink, glinting off the frames of James's glasses as the music pounds around them. Sirius isn't drunk - he's only had a couple of beers - but he feels it, giddy on the potential and sheer joy of the night. He loves moments like these, when he can forget about all the shit that's going on around them and think about nothing more than having the time of his life with his best mate.

Nothing's happened tonight except drinking and dancing, not yet, but he can feel it building in every look James shoots his direction, in every accidental brush of hands as they dance. It doesn't happen every time they go out, or even most times, but Sirius would be lying if he said he didn't always hope for the night to end that way. Tonight he thinks he'll get his wish.

He moves closer, subtle adjustments, until he's dancing with James, not just next to him. The smile on James’s face when Sirius reaches out and places a hand on his hip sends a rush of excitement and lust bolting through Sirius, the tacit acknowledgement that yes, this is going to happen, making his nerves thrill. They dance like that for song after song, Sirius letting the music wash over him as the bass rumbles under his feet, each moment heightened by the tension growing between them, their bodies moving closer and closer until there's barely an inch between them. James's face is open, unbridled happiness written across it in a way that never fails to make Sirius's heart ache, and the way his pupils are blown, his gaze flicking down to Sirius's lips, has Sirius’s cock thickening in his too tight jeans.

When Sirius can't cope any longer, he takes James's hand, interlocking their fingers, and leads him off the dancefloor, through the throng of bodies lost in the music. When Sirius looks back, James is grinning, well aware of exactly where Sirius is taking him and why. He'd confessed it once, years ago, in that quiet moment in the middle of the night where it feels safe to reveal things you would be too afraid to say out loud, and Sirius had never forgotten it. He'd remembered it when he had finally kissed James, and the echo of James whispering _I'd like to do it in public, where someone might catch me, you know?_ in the dark dorm room had reverberated in his mind as he'd taken James to this bathroom for the first time.

They rush into the bathroom, James close against Sirius's back, the stalls empty as Sirius pushes James into one. They’re kissing again, James’s hands tangled in Sirius’s long hair as Sirius presses him up against the wall, Sirius’s hands moving to undo James’s flies. As soon as his fumbling fingers free James’s hard cock, Sirius is sliding down onto his knees, too turned on to care about dirty floors on his favourite jeans. He needs James, right now, and nothing else matters. He licks up James’s cock, tongue teasing the tip, before taking it in deeper, setting up a rhythm that has James moaning right away. He dreams of one day taking hours to do this, of losing track of time as he teases James, bringing him to the brink and then back again, but for now, this is enough.

James is so gone already, hips bucking up to meet Sirius’s mouth, that he doesn’t appear to hear the footsteps. Sirius does though, and just the sound makes his prick throb in his jeans, the thought of someone finding them like this only increasing his desire. He looks up and locks eyes with Remus, and if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied he’d return Remus’s grin. Instead, he simply returns to his task, carefully watching the way Remus responds to James’s groans. After several long moments of this, he taps James on the thigh, pulling off just long enough to whisper to him to _look._ He doesn’t want James to miss out on this. James opens his eyes, pupils blown and wild, confused and lust-addled for a moment until he spots Remus.

 _Fuck_ he breathes, his voice wrecked, and the sound of it is too much for Sirius.

Mouth still on James’s cock, Sirius reaches down, hurriedly freeing himself. The feel of his own hand on his prick is bliss after so long wanting but not touching, and he begins to stroke himself, the sensation making him groan around James’s cock. It’s always incredible, doing this to James, knowing that Sirius is the one who can draw such sounds of pleasure from him, but Remus’s presence just makes it so much _more._ Sirius can feel his eyes on them, and when he glances over to see that Remus is also stroking his cock Sirius nearly comes, there and then. He completely gets why this has always been a fantasy of James’s, why the feel of Remus’s gaze makes this so much hotter than it already was.

James is shaking under Sirius’s touch now, his thighs trembling and a constant stream of swear words falling from his lips as he gets closer and closer to his peak. Sirius isn’t far off himself, but he holds back, waiting, wanting to see James fall apart first. He doesn’t have to wait long. As James gasps out a warning, Sirius looks up to see James staring at Remus as he begins to spill into Sirius’s mouth. It’s too much, and Sirius can’t stop the orgasm that races through him, fire burning through his veins, leaving him in a fog of pleasure.

The sound of Remus coming - the first noise he’s made since he entered the bathroom - drags Sirius out of his daze, and he looks around just in time to catch the final moments of Remus’s orgasm. It’s an incredible sight, and Sirius’s cock attempts to stir as he watches, wanting more. He wishes they could do it all again, right here, right now. But they can’t, at least not tonight. That doesn’t mean it’s the end though. They can still go back out there, to where the music is still playing, and dance, and drink, knowing that it won’t be long until they’re here once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
